bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Electro Bolt
Let's start at the beginning: Electro Bolt, as has been said before, is without a doubt the most easily recognizable Plasmid in the BioShock arsenal, by virtue of it being the first one the player acquires in every game (except in Minerva's Den). In a co-op environment, its main use is going to be as a stun Plasmid for quick kills. Thus, the following upgrades are designed to allow for deadly combos against groups, single targets, and even in defensive situations. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Nerve Attack.' Increases the stun time of Electro Bolt. *'Upgrade 2: Deadly Shock.' Killing an enemy stunned by Electro-Bolt will cause them to shock everyone else around them. *'Upgrade 3: Partner Punch.' Using Electro Bolt on your partner will temporarily cause every one of their melee attacks to deal critical damage as if they were performing a One-Two Punch. Level Two-A: Lightning Whip Description: Charging up Electro Bolt will cause you to project a string of electrical energy at the targeted enemy, shocking them while dragging them towards you to melee range at high speed. *'Upgrade 1: One-Two Kick.' You instinctively kick the enemy once they get into melee range, dealing the equivalent of a One-Two Punch with a ranged weapon's quick-melee attack. You can still One-Two Punch them again, though. *'Upgrade 2: Speed of Lightning.' Decreases the charge-up time needed to throw a Lightning Whip. *'Upgrade 3: Slavedriver.' Using Lightning Whip on your partner will temporarily increase their movement speed, as well as their firing and reload rate. Level Two-B: Electric Overload Description: Charging up Electro Bolt will cause you to emit a continuous beam of electricity which will progressively drain your EVE. Anything hit by the beam will by electrified as long as the beam stays on it. Deals damage to any enemy it hits, and deals critical damage to machines and armored enemies. *'Upgrade 1: Searing Shock.' Increases Electric Overload's damage. *'Upgrade 2: Superconduction.' The electricity from Electric Overload will jump to up to three additional targets after hitting the first one, allowing you to continuously shock four enemies at once. *'Upgrade 3: Power Surge.' Anything close to Electric Overload's beam will get shocked as well. Level Two-C: Static Field Description: Charging up Electro Bolt and pointing at the floor will cause you to create an electric field which you can expand by holding down the Plasmid button, draining your EVE. Anything non-friendly that comes into contact with the field will be shocked. Can only lay one Static Field at a time per player, and the field expires after a set amount of time. Also, the field can only be expanded to a certain limit. *'Upgrade 1: Charge Conservation.' Increases the duration of your Static Field. *'Upgrade 2: Power Grid.' Increases the maximum area of your Static Field. Also allows you to charge it faster, so in the end you can create a maximum-size Static Field in the same amount of time as before. *'Upgrade 3: Electrocution.' Shooting an enemy caught in a Static Field will deal critical damage. And that was my co-op take on Electro Bolt. Whaddya think? Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts